


I hang on every word you sing

by blackandwhiteandrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Domestic Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Patrick's biggest fan, Post-Canon, Singing in the Shower, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose
Summary: Patrick sings in the shower. David never misses a performance.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 26
Kudos: 131





	I hang on every word you sing

**Author's Note:**

> Because schittyfic (sixtysevenlmpala) wanted a little something about David secretly listening to Patrick singing in the shower.

David waits outside their ensuite bathroom door, listening for that sweet spot -- just the right time where he can crack it open without being noticed. It’s a very specific moment, between the water being at exactly the right temperature and Patrick getting started on his entirely-too-short-and-not-nearly-moisturizer-inclusive-enough shower routine.

He wonders what the song will be today. After all this time together, he’s figured out something like a pattern or maybe a theme. He’s noticed that the song choice is usually based on either the kind of night they’d had ( _sexy, romantic, sleepy, or playful_ ) or the kind of mood he woke up in ( _sexy, romantic, sleepy, or playful_ ). Last night had been a delightful combination of everything -- Patrick’s playful teasing over dinner had given way to a lazy make-out session on the couch that turned into filthy requests in the dark of their bedroom and sweet whispered words as they fell asleep tangled together.

It had taken him far too long, in his opinion, to discover that Patrick _always_ sang in the shower, anytime he was in there alone. Sometimes it was just mumbles of lyrics from a pop song he couldn’t quite remember all the words to and other times he’d belt out a power ballad, but he was always singing. If it was a _really_ good morning, he may even get a snippet of something Patrick was composing on his own.

David slowly turns the knob as he hears Patrick clear his throat, clearly getting ready for the morning’s performance. He leans in just in time to hear Patrick fumble the shampoo bottle and curse before he picks it back up, squeezes some into his hand and starts singing as he works the suds into his curly hair. 

_Give me your weight, I'm solid  
_ _Hold me up, I'm falling down  
_ _Your body changes everything  
_ _You are anchoring  
_ _Until you fit beneath me  
_ _And you're breaking like a wave  
_ _Your body changes everything  
_ _I can hardly breathe  
_ _And now you're right above me  
_ _Can you feel my love?  
_ _Do you feel the same?  
_ _Can you feel the sun, like honey?*_

David smiles at the song; it’s one of his favorites. They’ve danced around the kitchen (and on their mattress) to it many times. He now thinks he prefers this soft, acapella version to the original as Patrick’s voice amplified by the acoustics in the bathroom. The sound echoes off the walls and straight into the center of David’s chest, where he’ll keep it for the rest of the day. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (* _"Your body changes everything"_ \- Perfume Genius)
> 
> Also, I would love to hear Noah do a cover of that song, just sayin'.
> 
> Thanks for the beta, TrueIllusion!!


End file.
